


For Liars and Bastards and anybody in between

by 420_im_lonely



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Kinda Dream SMP
Genre: A few Dream SMP members are here bc i didnt want to have OCs, Admin magic bois, Angst, Blood, Gay Panic, Gen, Gore, Grian being powerful but lonely, Grian learns coping mechanisms, He’s not a void walker but he’s something like that, I mean...yeah..., I really like Etho so there’s gonna be quite a bit of him, M/M, Magic, Minecraft personas only you dirty heathens, Mumbo is smart but not with his health, Panic, Set in season 7, Stress and iskall are bffs and have dance parties, TFC is dad vibes, This takes place in season 7 but there are season 6 refs, Violence, Xisuma is magic :), a family can be 23 dysfunctional adults and a few extras, cuddling is platonic, i listened to Hozier while writing this, joe saying joe stuff, relationships can be seem as romantic or platonic, technoblade really is the Deus Ex Machina, touch starved everyone, traumatized narrator, youll see why and how later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_im_lonely/pseuds/420_im_lonely
Summary: Run, it’s the only thing keeping you alive.You cant carry it with you if you want to survive.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Inside your minds eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i wanted to write this as a sort of ‘the version of me you created in your mind is not my problem’ along with ‘you can only see me as a powerful all mighty being, i keep my flaws far from view’ so yeah, overpowered Grian with a lot of mental health issues that hes not good at hiding and prefers to just hide himself? That’s the plan.

When Grian was 13, he went missing. It was a stupid idea on his part, but he wanted a place to belong, and at Evo, he felt pushed away. Maybe he could have blamed it on his antisocial nature, or his way of being cryptic on accident. The world was broken in his eyes. There was no where for him, he was an outcast, so he ran. 

He ran from world to world, hiding, biding his time. Finding ways he could thrive without the fear of others being around him. He was alone, traveling with no real idea of what would come next. He always traveled light, with no armor and only an iron sword he had stolen from a village, his pack was filled will food and a strange book he had found in a nether fortress. He could read the strange scribbles, making out spells and potions, it was a book of magic, maybe if he had never found it, maybe he would be able to have a home. 

But the book instilled a fear in him. He had to keep moving, keep running, no one could know what he had hidden in his pack. It was to powerful, he knew that. But he was insistent, he wouldn’t let anyone else have it. Grain ha dread the book several times, he had memorized all of it and his is own journal, he worked on spells and potions, making things that would change life forever. 

He was running for years, 7 years had passed and now Grian stood taller, braver, his trusty iron sword at his side and his pack slung over his shoulder. His red sweater used to be white, he had dyed it with berries, make him vibrant, make them running. He was known and feared. They talked of him as an angel. With no one at his side he fought bravely, defeating dragons and making evil crumble. They said he came for something and never found it, he always left without a word, rarely was he seen. 

In truth, Grian was collecting materials, he did what he had to to are his magic work. It was his now, after years it had seeped into his body, resting in his blood. He was powerful and he was invisible. No one could touch him, no one could find him, he would find you. 

There was a story, of a warrior, looking for glory, seeing no more power than Grian himself, he set out to kill and take his power. Technoblade was strong and he was smart, he wanted glory, but he never received it. 

The fight wasnt a long one, and it was there that they discovered the hidden power of Grian. Technoblade stood bravely, his axe in his hand and his mask set low on his face. Grian stood opposite him. Behind them, Technoblades friends stood watching, wanting to see their leader prevail, but he never go the chance. 

As Technoblade fought will all his might, Grian barely broke a sweat, the fight was ended abruptly. Techno’s swinging axe was stopped mid flight, Grians hand held the blade back with ease. He pulled the axe from Technos hands and watched the pink haired man fall to the ground. Then, for the first time in 7 years, he spoke. 

“All you have is your fire, and the place you need to reach. I was like you, but i never tamed my demons, they are a part of me,”  
Grian ran his hands over the axe, letting the blood from his wound cover it, the axe began to burn, an eternal flame. Grian lifted his sword and ran his hand down the blade. The iron turning to a dark, grey matter, it began to glimmer and glow like magic.  
“The sword it netherite, you will hear of it soon. Its better than any diamond. You have lost your little battle, but,” Grians eyes were a swirling mix of silver and gold, “no one has won against me, trade the axe for sword, and do not forget me, i may call you to my side,”

Techno held the blade delicately, the purple magic coursing through the blade melded with him. “Why?” 

“Everything has its ways and reasons.” Grian walked away, taking an unseen staircase to a door they couldnt see, he stepped to surely into the void. Technoblade was left with a sword greater than anyone had ever seen, and the magic coursing in his veins tied him to it permanently.

Grian stepped back into the void, watching at the world behind him faded, he began to soar, pushing past the infinite emptiness. Letting his magic cull him to the next world, he needed an ender dragon egg this time, he need to raise it to be resilient in the void, maybe he was just looking for a companion. 

Xisuma stood at the spawn, the other hermits gathered behind him. They all stood waiting. There was a white orb, floating in the air, glowing. It shivered and shifted, expanding slightly. 

“Shiwshammy? What is that?” Keralis had a strong grip on Xisuma’s arm.

“I, I’m not sure.”

There was the sound of pages being flipped, joe was ruffling through a book. “I do think thats a void portal, connected straight to the great emptiness.” 

“Why is it here?” Cleo looked over his shoulder, reading the page with him.

“Some one, or something is trying to get through,” They all turned back to the portal, knowing now that there was life on the other side, life in void, the void killed instantly, so this couldnt be a player, or anything they knew, it was something much stronger. 

“Bdub dont touch it!” Doc yanked the smaller away from the orb, he had been reaching out for it. 

“Joe, is there anything about what can live in the void?” Xisuma voice was shaking, he drew his sword carefully. 

“There’s nothing in the book, the only thing ive ever even heard of is a being of magic. The myth about the player turned god is the only one i know.” 

“But thats a myth. Right?” Stress shifted uncomfortably, Iskall stood in front of her with his sword drawn, obviously to protect her.

“I dont think so, not if there’s a portal right before us,”

The orb shook, twisting in the air, it expanded, roughly to the size of a player before stopping, it faded slowly. 

There, wrapped in a sliver bubble, there was a player, curled into the fetal position, with them, there was a single pack and a strange looking axe. 

They all stood, entranced by the magic. The player began to unfurl, stretching out. They looked young, only 20 or so, their hair covered their face in a unruly mess, a bright red sweater wrapped around them. Around them, the world stopped. The wave froze midair, bird stuck in flight, grass being pushed by the wind stayed perfectly still, leaves floated in the air. 

“Shiwshammy?” Xisuma stood shock still. 

“I-I don’t know what this is.” 

There was a sound, soft at first, it sounded like sweet music, the sun fell from the sky as the player lifted their head, their eyes shining gold and silver their face was soft and expressionless. They floated to the ground, as soon as their feet touched, the bubble flashed red and they receded quickly, eyes clearing and looking distastefully at the sand below them. They tried again, but the red flashed and they seemed to be in pain. Grimacing, a thin layer of sliver coated the ground beneath them. They stood and sighed. 

“Who are you?”

The player looked up, just now noticing the others around them. 

“I’m Grian, and I’m here for your Ender Dragons.”

Everyone stood, looking at the small player before them. 

“You, youre the player turned God?” 

Grians eyes shot over the Joe, looking him up and down. “What does it matter?”

“We’ve heard of you! Everyone knows of you! Even since the fight between you and the Technoblade, everyone’s knows!” 

“Hmm, how long ago was that?” 

“About a year.”

“Times passes differently in the void. Anyways, I’m here for your dragons, shouldn’t be a bother ill just get what i need and go.”

“Wait, wait wait, dragons plural?” Mumbo not so gently pushed scar out of the way and stood face to face with Grian. 

“Yeah, i need an egg and every world has at least 10 dragons, you just have to find them.” Grian pushed past, walking on his circle of sliver, he walked onto the water. Opening his pack, he pulled out a bottle of something purple and pouring it out, it floated around his, defying gravity. He spoke it in a garbled language, he spoke like the endermen. Immediately the purple split, one half o fit flying away while the other recollected itself in the bottle, it showed pictures, images of where the other half was flying over the the land, so fast it was a blur, until it rested above an end portal.

Grian began to walk forward, but he hit a barrier, no one could see it but he definitely ran into something. 

“No.” Xisuma stood, his hand out with a faint yellow glow coming from his palm and finger tips. Grian turned, walked back, but he hit another barrier, he was trapped in a small box. 

“Why? I only need an egg.” 

“We’ll give it to you, but you cant take one.” 

“Xisuma-“ Scar grabbed his shoulder, “We dont want to push our luck.” 

“I haven’t seen one of your types in along time,” Grian looked awed, “You completely disappeared from all history, you all went into hiding, ive been dying to learn about you.” 

Xisuma tried to calm himself, he couldn’t let the others know what he really was, but letting Grian go was too much of a risk. For too long he had played off his power as Admin power. But Grian knew, he recognized Xisuma magic on the spot. Xisuma’s mind ran quickly, looking for the best solution. 

“You’ll get your egg, but you will stay, the only way you get an egg is by staying here.”

Grian grimaced but quickly saw the brighter side, “Fine, can you clear the ground if I’m to stay though?”

Xisuma nodded, letting the anti magic field at spawn drop, Grian comfortablely stood on the grass, no flashes of red in his eyes. 

“Fantastic!” Scar beamed, “A new hermit!” 

“A what?”

Xisuma smiled beneath his mask. A new confidence in his words, “A hermit, once youre here,” Grians eyes narrowed, the axe floated threatingly by his hand, “You can’t leave without my permission.” Xisuma strained himself, pushing the white orb out of existence. 

Grians face fell to confusion, Xisuma spoke simply, shrugging his shoulder, “I dont like you.”

Grian snarled, “Now that I’m stuck here,” the axe spun and clipped itself back into his belt, “Learn to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me curse you with my realization that Xisuma kinda sounds like a British Cowboy


	2. And the void calls back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe Xisuma with anixety bc he is a powerful boi

Mumbo had so graciously volunteered to help the newest hermit out, finding him place to settle. Grian wanted to live secluded area, somewhere with lots of trees and animals. Mumbo had so helpfully offered the jungle, and Grian smiled devilishly. 

“Its perfect,” Grain stood happily in front of a few cliffs, Mumbo stumbled behind, panting from trying to keep up with the younger. 

“What, what are you doing now?” Grian sat on the ground, opening his bag and pulling out all sorts of strange things, “Ya know what? I dont want to know anymore.” Grian seemed to pull endless things from his bag, finally, he pulled out a black case with red and orange on the sides. Inside, there where 10 small bottles of bright blue liquid. 

“What’s that?” Grian winked and tossed a bottle, it exploded against the stone, leaving a deep crater in the cliff face. Mumbo jumped back from the flying debris, “I hope you and Tango get along.”

Grian threw another, “Whys that?” 

There were two more explosions, Mumbo winced at the loud sound. “He loves to blow stuff up.” 

“Yeah,” Grian waited for the smoke to clear, showing a large cave he had blown into the cliff, perfect to slot a starter base into, “Mining takes to much time and is boring.” 

“Alright well, uh I’m going t o head to my main base, ill check back in in an hour or so?” Grian nodded, “okay, dont accidentally kill anyone, please, X would have my head on a stake.”

Grian laughed, “Then that’s the only thing holding me back from homicide.” 

“Don’t you have morals?”

“Buddy, I traveled in the void, i dont.” 

As Mumbo headed back to his base, Grian got to work. Instead of picking up resources and putting them in place, he cheated, dragging trees over and changing them into what he needed, he had a vivid idea of the built he wanted so he let his magic do all the work.

Mumbo walked back to his base, Grian scared him. There was something that put him on edge, something that made Grian stand out. The other hermits were cautious about Grian, but there was something that drew Mumbo to him, a selfish need to know more. To figure out the scrambled puzzle that made Grian who he was. There was the non-ignoreable fact that Grian traveled in the void, but there was stranger things about him. His pack didnt seem to end, his axe was made of a material they had never seen, his eyes shined of gold and silver, fading to a light blue, and there were scars, covering him, thin white one, thick ropey pink ones, angry red ones, of all sized from all sources.

Grian was a mystery, but Mumbo had hear stories about a void dweller, and they were not good ones. They were stories of total destruction, of war and plague, of a someone so evil he was said to be the devil in human form. They were stories o someone who only wanted what was good for them, they didnt care about the ones who got in the way, the lived for the mass destruction and the blood he spilled. 

There was one that stood out to him. The demon had come to a small world and stolen a player, dragging them into the void, letting them die, and bringing them back as a puppet for their amusement. The world was call Evo, the stories had been told by a boy named Tarutis, his best friend had been dragged into the void. Mumbo didnt know when that had happened, but Tarutis had disappeared later. Mumbo could only assume he told the truth and the Demon got him for it. But that didnt make sense, all Mumbo knew was that there was something Grian was hiding, and there are stories for a reason.

By the time Mumbo came back, Grian had finished building. There was a small cozy home in the cliff face, made of spruce and oak, Mumbo gently knocked on the round door, amazed at the speed Grian had built this. 

“Come on in Mumbo!” The voice was muffled and Mumbo slowly walked in, realizing how much detail was put into the bulid. A blond head popped around the edge of a wall, he seemed to be floating, “Back so soon?”

“Its been and hour.” Mumbo couldnt hide him amazement at the size of the built, it was faint but there were a lot of tunnels and rooms, everything was rounded and intricately detailed. 

“Really? Time flies.” Grian jumped from his perch on the ceiling to the floor, his sweater tied around his waist and his white tank was a dusty. “Look! Look! I got myself a pesky bird!” Grian proudly pointed to a mini jungle in his wall that housed one bird, a small sign that said ‘Professor Beak’ was placed on the wall.

“You’ve made quiet the home, how did you put this up so quickly?” 

Grian smiled, his teeth flashing. “Magic.”

“Well it looks nice, color me impressed,” Mumbo tried to think about how long it would have taken him to do something like that...to long. “So how do you get in?” 

Grian smiled again, “MAGIC” the front 9 blocks of his base all popped out of existence and then reappeared once he tugged Mumbo inside. 

“I didnt know you could do restore,” Mumbo turned to inspect the apparently seamless wall. 

“I cant, thats magic.”

Mumbo looked more confused that ever. 

\------

Xisuma pulled his mask off, the filter system in his base them him breath. He sat down at his desk and began to open anything he could about the player turned god. He also looked for his kind. He needed to know how Grian knew. 

After hours of looking, there was stil nothing.

Sighing in defeat, he turns around and opens his ender chest, he digs around for a odd looking box, it's small and compact, light grey with purple hints, he taps a few buttons and a holographic screen opens up. He clicks a name and sends a message. 

[To Xexona]

[Xisuma] i have a problem and I need your help. 

He waited a few seconds before it dinged.

[Xexon] isn't this a first? I'll be there soon.

[Xisuma] please stay out of sight

[Xexon] ashamed of me?

[Xisuma] more than you can imagine 

[Xexon] love you too brother. 

Xisuma sat down, he didn't want to call Xexon back, but he needed to do something about Grian. If anyone knew, Xisuma would be taken from his world. The Voidwalkers were not kind, especially to things like him.

Xisuma stood up, he opened a small portal, picking up his sword, he stepped through. 

The air was cold and thin. It was toxic to humans and could kill them. Xisuma breathed deeply, this was his childhood, what he was trained in, he felt strangely at home but also on the edge of pure panic at the thought be being here. He drifted in the emptiness. 

Readying himself. He summoned a platform, summoned gravity and stood tall. A pure sound, dancing between angelic and demonic filled the angry air if the void. Xisumas call was heard, loud and clear. In the darkness, the void called back. 

And in the overworld, Grian fell from the sky. A powerful sound filled his head, the void was calling him, warning him, and he felt Xisumas call too. He felt it rip in his bones. He clenched his teeth and let his magic flow, afterall, Xisuma was in the void, and Grian had the void on his side.


End file.
